Conventional compression forming machines can be classified into rotary forming machines and fixed type press forming machines.
In a rotary compression forming machine, a plurality of metal molds are arranged along the circumferential direction of a turntable, and the molten resin is fed as the resin holder lets the molten resin fall into the metal mold at a hand-over point where the resin holder rotated and conveyed from the molten resin-feeding device overlaps the metal mold along their rotary tracks (patent document 1).
In a fixed type press forming machine, on the other hand, the metal molds of the compression forming machine are arranged a nearly radial manner about the extrusion port of the extruder, a conveyer means (resin holder) that holds the molten resin is provided between the metal molds and the extrusion port, the conveyer means being so arranged as to move straight outward in the radial direction with the extrusion port nearly as a center, the molten resin cut from the extrusion port by the cutter accompanying the motion of the conveyer means is held by the conveyer means, and the molten resin is fed by a drive mechanism to the metal mold (patent document 2).